It's not an obesession it's a craving
by SlytherinDream98
Summary: Lyra Malfoy doesn't have an obsession for one Harry Potter, because it's a craving, she insists! But everyone knows he's in love with another Ginny Weasley. Can she get Harry to forgive and like her, maybe even fancy her? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


Hi everyone,

So this is my first fanfic with an OC in it. I gave her a name from a constellation as she IS a pureblood and most pureblood families name their kids with star names. Anyways, hope you like it, so please review!

SlytherinDream98

* * *

><p>I love him. I love him so much it's not even funny. I love him to the point where I'm blind and walk around in a daze and talk like a fool, till the point where I get plain jealous and fire burns in my heart every time he stares at that Weasley girl.<p>

It's not an obsession I have for him- it's a craving. I need him like I need air and water to live, but of course he doesn't notice me. It's bad enough being totally in love with your enemy, but having him hate my guts for 7 whole years because of who I am? It just kills me.

I, Lyra Malfoy, was completely and utterly in love, with no other than the famous Harry Potter. But at the same time, I hated him. I hated him with passion- for who he was and for who his friends are, and for what he did. My parents were murdered by them. He sent them to Azkaban, where the dementors heartlessly ate their souls and the Ministry gave no sympathy or care, just stopped by and told us one day to stop going to the prison, because our parents were dead. They didn't even really come over, just sent an owl which flew away the second she delivered the letter. "_We regret to tell you…" _It had said. As if.

Draco already hated Potter, ever since the very beginning of our supposedly wonderful life at Hogwarts. He had even withdrawn from me these days, despite our connection as siblings. Ever since the war, he just strolled around the hallways, bumping into people and getting shoved to the side, where I had to drag him along back to the common room and reassure him everything would be fine. He used to purr like a little kitten when I cuddled up next to him on the couch, but now, he was just a block of hard rock. And I hated it.

Which led to this. I hated Harry even more than before, and that hatred fueled the fire burning in my heart. I had already lost so many, but so did he. His parents, Dumbledore, some from the Order? But he still had Weasel and Granger, and the Weasley girl. Gosh, I despised that girl.

What did he see in her anyways? Freckles lined her entire face, her slimy red hair falling down like a muddy blood waterfall, and those eyes, pools of clear blue, not to mention her immature lean figure. Not that I was that attractive, although mother and father assured me I looked stunning all the time. So why didn't Harry notice?

"Malfoy?" I looked up from my book, a soft voice breaking the silence in the library. That Granger girl was standing in front of me, staring at me but glancing at Draco from time to time. "Um, I was just wondering if you and your brother," Another glance, a sparkle of-no, it couldn't be!- longing in her eyes. I knew because that's what my eyes looked like every time I peeked at Potter. "If you two would like to join some of us in the Room of Requirement for a little peaceful party tonight." Her face was nervous, but like any other Gryffindor, determined.

Draco and I kept silent. A rustle of paper and Draco flipped the page of his book, ignoring the girl completely, and I watched as her face fell for a moment before returning to mine. I parted my lips slightly, unsure how to answer. I knew Draco did not care. He didn't care about anything in this world anymore. My mind raced: Was Harry going to be there? What about the youngest Weasley? What would we do there?

"Why?" I winced and returned my gaze to my book. My voice was low and rasped. I hated talking nowadays, so there wasn't that big a surprise. "Well…" Granger shifted her weight from side to side, lowering her head and staring at her shoes. "Professor McGonagall thinks we should all get along, so of course we won't be in trouble for wandering the halls tonight and-"

"Yes, buy why should we go?" Draco and I said at the same time, barely looking up. "Come and have fun." She said simply. "And as Head Girl, I will make sure you both attend." Then without a reply, she turned around and left with the clip clop of her heels clicking the ground. Draco and I kept silent. The page turned.

It was stupid really. This party, where Draco and I would not be welcomed by anyone. Perhaps the Granger girl, but no one else. My heart stung as I imagined Harry glancing at the door and spotting me, then turning around with a look of pure dislike on his face.

It seemed that the other remaining Slytherins were invited, too. Astoria Greengrass, who lazed around with a gloomy look in her eyes, had at least the spirit to put on some eye shadow and a mini skirt. I snorted. Leave it to Greengrass to go through a war and still dress up for a dumb party. Goyle was going too, but only for the food. Blaise had decided like Draco and I to stay here, bask in silence and fall asleep when we needed to.

The door swung open, and Granger came in, wearing a simple yet elegant red dress. I half-expected all the others to hiss at her for "tainting our common room with her dirty blood", but of course it didn't matter anymore. "Malfoy!" She called to me, "What are you doing? Your robes are all dirty! Greengrass, please help Malfoy in finding a suitable outfit, and don't mind to change your own as well." Astoria lazily got up and dragged me back to our room without a complaint at all. I faintly heard Granger order Blaise and Draco to change as well.

"Bloody Greengrass, turning me into a doll." I silently whispered. Astoria had fussed over my clothes, yanking this cream-white girly dress with ribbons and ruffles from her closet and just throwing it at me, going through her drawers for makeup. I mean, really? Sure, the dress fit very nicely, hugging most my curves, but the dress was too… _sweet _for me. Who knew Astoria even had a dress like that? She added some pink lipstick and a white hair band with a ribbon to the side over my curly hair.

Draco's lips twitched, trying to hide his smile. I glared at him, "Think this is funny, Draco? Want to play dolly with me?" He didn't hide his laugh this time, and I suppose, no, I _know_ dressing up as- well, whatever this was- was definitely worth hearing my brother's laughter after so long. Perhaps coming to this party was worth it.

Until Granger opened the door. Harry was standing there, with his hair all messy in that handsome way and his gorgeous green eyes sparkling- but because he was looking at that Weasley girl She was twirling her hair and talking away, sucking the boy's attention and obviously enjoying it. She didn't love him, at least not as much as me. I scowled and lowered my head.

The few from Slytherin who, may I mention were _all _forced to come, immediately went on their own, grumbling when the Head girl informed them the door would be locked so they wouldn't have a chance to escape back to their dorms.

Draco and I each grabbed a cup of punch-hopefully not spiked- just because we had nothing else to do and needed something to keep us occupied. We leaned against the table and kept silent, but I could tell his eyes were wandering, searching for a certain bushy-haired girl. My mouth twisted into a grin, understanding my idiotic brother and his thoughts. "Go talk to her." Draco whipped his head around and his eyes widened for a second, shifting here and there, "I don't know what you're talking about, Lyra. Uh… More punch?"

"Just go!" I handed him another cup of punch, hoping he would find good use of it to bring up a conversation and nudging him in the direction of Granger. I smiled as he dodged people, glancing back at me but seeing my reassured expression continued on. I knew that if they got together, which I thought would indeed happen, Granger would take good care of my brother. No promises on him being perfect for her.

"Evening, Malfoy." I froze, my hair standing up and goose bumps rising to my skin. I warily turned around, wishing, oh wishing this wasn't happening. But hoping that it was at the same time. Harry, perfect flawless Harry, standing in front of me, looking dashing even with just a white shirt, black jeans and his hair the messiest I'd ever seen. Ignoring the heartbeats slamming against my chest and the blush threatening to surface, I stared back, "Potter. How _may_ I help you during this _fine _evening?"

He chuckled, and I felt my face grow warm, pouring more punch in my cup to avoid looking at him for the time being. "Hermione seems to have finally confessed her feelings to Ron and me." He commented, looking towards the couple now chatting shyly. I glanced after him, "So she does fancy him then?"

"You could tell?" Harry stared at me, a bewildered expression on his face, "How did you see through that?" "It's simple, Potter, if you're also a girl in love with someone." I replied, swirling my drink and following the motion with my eyes, knowing that the boy I was talking about was right beside me, and that he was very likely watching me.

Harry scooted over the table, and I tensed. He leaned slightly towards me, "You? You're in love with someone?" I snapped my head up, "Yes. Is there anything wrong with that?" It sounded like he believed I was a cold-hearted person with no feelings at all, which many people believed my family to be. It was childish but I didn't like how people looked at us, the Malfoy family. I occasionally get this childish temper, mainly due to being spoiled by my parents, that also rises out because of what people say about them.

"No, no! I was just…" Harry trailed off, finding a suitable word, "Curious?" "Well, it's none of your business." I pouted and filled my cheeks with air, making little "hmph" sounds and crossing my arms over my chest. Harry started laughing, clutching his stomach, "You really are cute, Malfoy."

I felt my entire body just go numb- my grip loosened and the glass shattered, (making little noise compared to the music blaring in the background ), my face went rigid and my heart slammed against my chest I swear he could hear it. "Wha- I, uh- You ca-I don't-Huh?" _Great comeback, Lyra._ The back of my mind screamed at me for my stupidity.

Harry bloody Potter had at least the decency to smile. "See what I mean? You and your brother act all emotionless but in fact, you both have a unique personality, and I find that very endearing and adorable." His fingers brushed against mine on the table, and I slipped them away. He covered my hand with his, and I couldn't help but feel that we clicked, like we belonged together.

But I took my hand away and put my arms behind my back, "Weasley will see, Harry." My using of his first name doesn't even startle him. "It doesn't matter. I don't fancy her." He doesn't attempt to take my hand anymore, but his arm is touching mine, and I feel a shock go through my spine, and the air is still thick as ever with, I guess, sexual tension. How I hoped that it was.

"Do you-"

"Can i-"

We said at the same time. We blushed, and I nodded for him to go on. "No, you can go first."I shake my head and urge him to continue on. "I was wondering, if i… If I could show you something?"

"Oh. Well, um, sure, I'd love to." I give him a shaky grin , my curiosity growing as to what he wanted to show _me. _He smiles back and grabs my hand, yanking me after him. No one notices us as we sprint out of the room, the door creaking closed as our footsteps echoed in the empty hallways. The adrenaline was pumping through my veins from my excitement, and my mouth automatically turned upward as I watch Harry's back. Not a movement or sound filled the silent dark night other than our shallow breathing and the faint thumps of our feet.

Catching our breath, Harry led me up a spiral staircase toward the Astronomy tower. I looked quizzically at him, but he just smiled, put one finger to his lips and pointed upward. I gasped as I stared at the millions of bright twinkling lights in the sky. "Oh Harry…" I was at a loss of words.

"Let's see them even closer." He took me by my elbow and carefully stepped onto the edge of the railing. I panicked- what if he fell down and hurt himself? But he gave a reassuring grin and pulled me up towards him. He used too much force and I ended up bumping him smack in the chest, our faces centimeters apart. The wind blew and tussled my hair behind me, sending me the scent of him.

I leant back, jolting both of us back to reality as Harry caught hold of me before we both plummeted down to our possible deaths. I saw his cheeks grow pink as he turned his face away : "Be careful, I don't want you to fall." And we continued our way up to the roof of the tower.

"Are you sure it's stable up here?" I whispered as I sat down beside him. "Yea. As long as you're with me, you'll be fine." He muttered back. And I smiled as we sat side by side, staring at the vast sky before us, the millions of stars competing with each other to see who was the brightest.

"This… is amazing, Potter." I breathed out. "Harry." He said.

"What?" I turned to face him, a questioning look on my face. "Harry." He repeated. "I think we're close enough to call each other by our first names now, if you don't mind." That goofy grin of mine stayed plastered on my face, and I linked our hands together as a reply, looking up at the stars. "Well, _Harry_, thank you for taking me up here to enjoy this wonderful view."

"What wonderful view? All I see is you." I slowly turned my face, lips parting because I didn't know what to say. I felt my cheeks burn red with embarrassment. Could he-?

"I… was meaning to ask you before you invited me. _Harry_." I breathed out as his eyes swirled with so much emotion- sorrow, admiration, lust, love… "Yes?" His hot breath hit my face and played with my hair. I closed my eyes, savoring the warmth on my face, "Do you _fancy_ anyone?"

"I think I've made that _quite_ obvious, Lyra." And then his hand never left mine as our lips met in utter silence, his use of my first name left me breathless already, as Harry kissed me sweetly, just the way I'd had wanted him to. He leaned forward, his other arm trapping me in his arms as he laid his other hand on my thigh. Both hands traveled upward, to my cheek and my waist as mine went to his chest. We had parted, our eyes still closed, and a second passes before he kissed me again, moving his lips against mine as he told me how much he loved me through his kisses. It was the most amazing feeling ever.

"Hmmp…" I smiled as we parted, our foreheads touching. He watched me, while I kept my eyes closed in total bliss. "So…" He said as he caressed my cheek, "I'm guessing you feel the same way?"

"You have no idea Harry, of how much I've been waiting and **wanting** for this…" I trailed off as he murmured something and gave me another lingering kiss.

_ I love you…_


End file.
